SeeDs: Darkness versus Light
by Lady of the Phoenix
Summary: The war ended 15 years ago, but times are not as were expected. Five years passed and SeeDs were hunted down. A new power rose up, bringing with it the Black SeeDs, former SeeDs with dark intentions. Can Seifer win this battle alone?
1. And So It Begins

Author's Notes: Well, here it is, my brightest and best story… I've read over it so far and it's both dark and suspenseful and totally worth it! Okay… Just sit back and read! And enjoy the unexpected hero. I NEED reviews. If you read it, review it. I need all the encouragement that I can get.

Note: Jan 8, 2006: Editted the problem caused by not letting you hit enter to leave spaces between stuff. Flows better now.

* * *

Chapter 1: And So It Begins

"Shit!" I hissed as a wail erupted from the busted surveillance-bot. That damn siren would draw my tormenters right here.

"Surrender!" a familiar voice demanded, "You're surrounded! You can't escape!"

With Hyperion in hand I turned to confront the person. Clad in her Black SeeD uniform and with her whip in hand Quistus really looked as bad as she was. Quickly my eyes dart to the other end of the street where the equally dark "messenger girl" Selphie stood. Compared to them I stick out like a sore thumb in these dark streets. Then again my White SeeD uniform alone could be the thing to save my life. So before my former friends have the chance to finally have my head I ditch them for a side alley.

My feet carry me with great speed, first through the city, then from it. Finally they deliver me into a rather empty area outside of Timber. Knowing that I must outlast the two females and find shelter for the night I risk heading toward one of the few places I feel welcome. It's rather hard to feel welcome when you're a ten year fugitive from the 'law', have a 20 million gil bounty on your head and are a White SeeD.

When I reach the bridge I am panting, hardly able to remain standing. Even after all of these years I still do foolish things, but today was by far the worst. Casting a worried glance over my shoulder, I scan for Quistus and Selphie on the horizon. There is still a half a mile to go before I can find rest for the night. In the morning I'll have to make Esthar and catch a holoboat to the Centra lands. Only then will I be safe.

The heavens then seem to part with a loud bang, and I am cursed and saved all in one moment. The bullet, probably Irvine's work, passed cleanly through my leg, ruining my favorite uniform with blood. Now aware that a sniper is on my tail I get close to the ground, allowing the falling rain to clean away the blood. After a minor cure spell (I can't afford to use Curagas right now) I rip the white headband from my head and tie it tight around my leg above the shot. No, I swear, tonight will not be the night. Tonight they'll only get one of Seifer Almasy's many disposable hideouts. They won't have the White Night to please their mistress with. No… She'll have to wait until I decide it's time, till I'm ready to face her and the part of my past that stands by her side…

* * *

"Seifer!" the SeeD cheers as I reach the door and lock it. 

"No time. Get the hologenerator up! They don't have trackers, just three MidKnights," I growl at the young SeeD recruit.

I can understand her shock at my presence. I haven't graced the White SeeD hideout here on the bridge to Esthar in many years, but my pursuit by the MidKnights, otherwise known as the orphanage bunch, had forced me to do this.

"Yes Sir!" she salutes and locks the door. Others that heard me have already set about raising the shields and holograms that hide this place from the Black SeeDs.

"Come on you stubborn moron, let's get that leg fixed up before you get blood all over the place. You can explain why you're gracing us with your presence later. And I won't take no as an answer!"

When I look up from the work a young Seed is doing, my eyes meet those of another fugitive that lives out his fate much like I do. His brown eyes are hard and cold, worse than Squall's had ever been, but I guess that happens when you've survived what he has. The brunette wraps an arm around my waist and I throw an arm around his neck. Even though he's shorter than I am, the support he gives is enough. With his help I make my way towards the infirmary area. Once he helps me up onto an examining table I glance back over my shoulder to look at the trail of red stains on the floor. Those little things would be enough to have everyone here slain, SeeD or not. Then again, his presence here would do the same thing.

"Here Seifer, lay back," the man instructed me as he rummaged through the cabinets.

"What happened to Doc K?"

"Captured…" He growled as he moved to my side, a silver vial in hand.

"SHIT MAN!" I shouted as I noticed what he held, "You are NOT going to waste one of your few elixirs on me!"

"Don't worry, shesh… I've finally got Haggle and Familiar on Tonberry. I can get some more… And there is no one that needs it more than you."

"There are kids here that are hurt far worse than this gunshot!" I argued in vain.

"And every one of them would insist that you use this. To them you're a hero."

"Hero? I've been on the run for over 10 years… You have too!"

"So what? Who cares if they even trust me? Hell, it was at your hands that most of their parents and family died during the war, but not they strive to be like you. Face it; you are now what Squall was."

"But…"

"Don't deny it Seifer… Once Squall was the only one we could rely on, now it's you…"

Before I could debate with him any further a siren went off and all was lost in chaos. Someone shouted a single word, "Trackers" and then screamed out in pain. Even without the word I would have known the roar of the creature after my blood.

"Seifer…" the other fugitive SeeD growled and forced the elixir into my hands, "More will die if you don't help us."

The man turned away and rushed toward the noise, pulling a long, silver staff from its place at his back. The weapon was like what Raijin once carried, except for the one key difference. His thumb slipped over the safety button and a blade slipped from either end. Unlike Raijin, the man was agile and cunning enough for the dangerous blade, and could easily behead a creature.

Knowing he was going to help the young SeeDs protect _me,_ I make up my mind and pour the elixir on my wound to heal it faster. Just in time I am on my feet, as a large tracker has stuck its ugly head in the infirmary. Blood drips from the fangs of the lean, black behemoth. While it's my blood the creature is after, it has stopped to feed. On paws too small for its large body, the tracker moves toward me. Strong claws of steel cut into the metal floor of the White SeeD hide out, clenching and unclenching in anticipation of sinking into my flesh. When the tracker lunges forward, I grab Hyperion and swing it in a wide arc over my head, slicing cleanly through the neck and thick fur. Of course killing one would not save us. Leaving the carcass of the creature where it laid, I cleaned my gunblade and walked cautiously out into the melee.

At my feet lays the mangled body of a young girl, probably the one killed by the beast that had come for me. Ignoring the tears in my eyes, I plunge into the nearest fight and hack at the black trackers with revenge on the mind. Before the fact registers, I'm completely circled by the remaining beasts. Rage consumes me as I attack them, first disemboweling one and then turning around to slash deep into the heart of another. While I fight, unaware of what I'm doing, the White SeeD leader joins me, his staff singing with every slash through the air.

"Seems that he's gotten stronger Quisty," the cheerful, albeit dark voice of Selphie announced.

The scattered White SeeDs parted as the Black SeeDs entered and strode up to us. Quistus's Save the Queen was in hand, but the end was tied tight around the neck of a young SeeD cadet. Contrary to my earlier beliefs, it was not Irvine that completed this triad of my would be captors, but Zell, though with a rifle in his gloved hands. The tight black material they wore was completely dry, despite the fact that it was still pouring out and my own uniform was still soaked to the bone. All three stopped before me, weapons ready and capable of bringing about my painful death.

"Long time no see Seifer," Zell smirked as he taunted me.

"Ten years wasn't enough Chickenwuss," I shot back and shifted into a more casual stance, leaning my bloody Hyperion on my shoulder.

Before Zell could raise his gun to shoot me, Selphie stepped between us, "Now Zell, we're supposed to bring the fugitives back _ALIVE_! And look, it's a two for one deal!"

"Dream on," I hiss, quietly summoning a GF to prepare for my escape.

"Listen Seifer," Quistus finally spoke in that condescending tone of hers, "Come willingly and no one here will be hurt."

"Liar," my friend said, slashing at Quistus's whip, his metal blade slicing through the material and freeing the teen she had been choking, "You'll hurt them either way."

"You'll risk the lives of these KIDS to fight a battle you'll lose?" Zell laughed.

"Who said we will? You're the ones out numbered kiddies." Man… I haven't called them that in fifteen years.

"They are far too afraid to fight us," Selphie pointed out, "So we out number you."

"Wrong again," I smirked, my companion's face mirroring mine.

Several things happened at once: the three Black SeeDs lunged forward to attack; Siren and Doomtrain appeared, inflicting many status ailments (thank Hyne for blind, silence, sleep and stop) on the Black SeeDs; the White SeeDs scattered to gather up a few things they would need for fleeing; and I grabbed rope from a nearby cabinet. Carefully I tied my three former friends up and tossed their weapons far from their sleeping reach. When the fugitive that had been helping me returned to my side he was holding two full packs and shaking his head.

"What now?" I questioned sadly.

"The kids will be heading to other bases, training more… You and I are going out to Esthar."

"You're not coming with me," I growled.

"Like hell I'm not!" he shot back, "I was left out last time; this time I'm making a difference. It's time to do this Seifer; it's time to take her on. And you're not doing it without me!"

After a moment of thought I responded, "Damn you're reckless… I'm glad you're on my side Nida!"

"Come on, let's get moving. The farther away we are when these three wake up the better it is for the kids."


	2. Shattered Dreams

Author's Notes: I know you all loved the first chapter, because I did. This was one of my first attempts at a very dark, foreboding fic with an unexpected hero, and it was good. This chapter isn't as great, but I had to add back story, so you know. Next one is gonna be a lot better. So… Enjoy.

Firefly-Dreams: No, I did not kill off Squall, but later you're gonna wish that I did. Let's break it down, White SeeDs good, Black SeeDs bad. Seifer/Nida White. Kiddies Black. Easy huh? And Seifer needs to work on his newfound emotions. He's not THAT sad is he? thinks Whatever you say hun.

Ignes Fatui: hugs Yes, my newest Reviewer! This chapter is for you sweetie or hun… shrug

Note: Jan 8, 2006 added page breaks because of flow problems. Easier to understand where thing breaks now. Still blame for this.

* * *

Chapter 2: Shattered Dreams

"This place is so different…" Nida said with a frown.

"That happens when the president is in hiding and when fear rules the world, not to mention the fact you weren't here for 15 years… Oh, and SHE doesn't like this place much, it musters too much resistance."

The two of us moved quickly through the crystalline streets that no longer shone as they should. Very few walked the streets alone, so hidden beneath our Estharian robes we blended in far better than I would have alone as a SeeD. For a day Nida and I had held our tongues, not wanting to jinx our luck. Yet it was a relief to finally break the vow of silence.

"We shouldn't go straight to the harbor," Nida said with a frown, "We need rest before risking such a trip."

"Then where are we going to go?" I asked with a frown. Though Esthar was a resistance city, they were unlikely to protect us.

"Just follow me," Nida said with a sigh.

For hours I followed the former Balamb SeeD's lead. Eventually we came to the outer rim of the city, nearest to the harbor. Nida seemed to know the streets well, and lead me to a rather small house, just fifty years from the city's limits. The man rapped on the door several times and then rang the bell. There were the sounds of loud footsteps and some swearing before the door opened. The sight that greeted me choked off my breath nearly as much as the bear hug I found myself in.

"RELEASE!" a sharp command came from a female behind my captor.

Nida chuckled as I tried to struggle from the larger man's grip, "Man Fuu, you don't need to shout."

"Sorry," the woman said with a laugh, "Rai, let him go."

Raijin released me with a smile, "Come in, ya know?"

For a moment I lag, trying to breathe, sucking in the air that my body so desperately needed. When I was finally ready, I followed Raijin in, seeing as Nida and Fujin had already gone in.

"What are you doing here?" Fujin asked as I sat down near Nida in the living room.

"We're heading for the SeeD training grounds in Centra," Nida offered as Raijin returned from a trip to the kitchen with coffee for us.

Taking the cup of hot swirling liquid in hand, I sigh in relief, "I'm heading there. Nida is following me like a lost puppy."

"And you're not ditching me. I won't let you do it alone."

"Hold on, ya know?" Raijin said with an annoyed sigh, "Maybe you should tell us what is going on."

"The Black SeeDs are after me," I spoke, and then corrected myself, "I mean us."

"Shit! Who did they send after you Seifer?" the albino woman asked.

"Quistus, Selphie and Zell most recently. They raided the bridge safe house with a dozen Trackers just to get at Seifer."

"Then you're heading to Centra to defend yourself?" Raijin questioned.

"No," I said, glaring at my coffee mug, "It's time for me to make a stand…"

"Finally?" Fujin asked with a sigh. When I responded with a confused look she continued, "We've been waiting for you to get it together enough to fight. Been keeping ourselves fit this whole time."

"Wait…" I began, only to be cut off.

"No Seifer, you wait and listen. Even though we've been apart nearly 15 years we're still a posse. We're fighting with you. And don't pull a Squall and claim you can handle it. Nida's been preparing us for many years. Hell, we work hard and get away with more because SHE doesn't know we're White SeeD too. So… Before you make up some lame excuse, spill it. Where have you been all these years?"

"It's a long story…" I said to Fujin and the others.

"We've got time…"

* * *

"Hyne, nothing is biting!" I growled at my friends while watching the yellow and orange bobber.

"Yes! Check it out, ya know?" Raijin shouted. I looked up to see him holding out his line, a large orange Balamb Fish jerking around on the hook in an attempt to get free.

I jumped up from my crouching position and threw my pole down on the dock, "Shit!"

"STOP!" Fujin commanded the large teen, who was now doing a celebration dance. When he didn't listen, she turned, put a foot on his lower back and pushed him off the dock.

Raijin landed with a loud splash and I roared with laughter. While he swam back to the dock, a shadow passed over us and continues on. I look up and smile at the Garden as it passes far over our heads. Sometime tonight the three of us were going to go to the party so we can make our amends with the heroes and Edea. Still, wasn't like any of them wanted to see my face.

"You guys gonna help me out or what?"

"You didn't say 'ya know'…" I joked with a wink.

* * *

"Seifer!" someone cheered my name and ran over, attaching herself to my arm.

"Sefie, let him go, it's not a good way to greet a friend!"

"Friend? Where have you been cowboy? Just a week ago you were aiming to put a bullet between my eyes!" I said in a mock hurt tone.

"Never thought I'd see you again Seifer," Irvine said in a serious tone when Selphie released me.

"I'm just here because our lion insisted," I sighed as I searched faces for Fujin and Raijin.

"Odd," Selphie said, a frown on her bright face, "I thought Squall told us Rinoa wanted to see you."

The name sent a tremble through my body, a need to flee almost over-taking me. Rinoa was a sorceress, even if only faintly, and I didn't want to deal with her. Though she was too innocent to do something bad, sorceresses were forever more something to avoid, all but Edea…

"Whatcha got there?" I asked Selphie, who had raised a camera to capture my likeness forever.

"Camera. Just put new batteries in. Missed Squall and Rinoa kissing though. Twenty years from now we'll remember this night as the best of our lives," she happily announced, "And we'll wanna relive it!"

"I hope you're right," I said, unable to understand the fear I held of the future.

"Well, you should go see Squall now," Irvine said with a smile.

"Hold on," a familiar voice bade Irvine.

Selphie and Irvine parted to allow a welcome face closer, "Matron."

"My dear Seifer," she said with a gentle smile, "We must talk alone."

"Well, I guess I'll see you kiddies later," I said with a wink, "Be sure to have Chicken-wuss and Quisty with ya, maybe even my posse if you can find them. And… Nida…"

The last name confused the two highly, but they didn't object. They departed and Matron, my only true lady, guided me to a quiet place. Now she looked so much like the woman who had raised us as children. Edea 'Matron' Kramer now had a frown gracing her delicate features.

"What is wrong my lady?" I don't think I shall ever give that title for her up.

"You're in danger."

"I know, that is what I deserve if it protects you Edea."

"Avoid Rinoa my knight…" Matron said in a quick whisper and then grew silent.

The reason she rushed things was obvious after a moment… "Almasy."

"Leonheart," I shot back to the only man that could ever beat me in a fight."

"I'm sorry," he said, voice level.

"For what?"

"Taking Rinoa."

"You can have her Ice Princess. I'm through with sorceresses," I growled.

"Whatever," he commented, shame that he couldn't get past his old attitude, "Rinoa wants to see you."

"No fucking way. See ya 'round Leonheart."

* * *

"Five years later Rinoa came to me, wanting a knight besides Squall, she wanted two. Figured she had the right to since the last of Edea's, my Mistress's, powers has gone to her when Matron died. I remembered my lady's warning and fled… And here I am."

"Still doesn't explain it all… Why did the others save her?" Nida sighed, "And how did we escape?"

"I don't know Nida. I'm not sure I want to. Why did you leave Balamb?"

"She killed my fiancé," Nida said, looking away from me, "Had Squall kill her."

"Nida, I'm so sorry…" Fujin said softly, "So… It's agreed then? We're going to take that bitch out?"

I sighed and looked around at my friends. Four people would not be enough, "Sure, why not? But we'll need more… And I have a good idea who to start with… Ellone Loire."


	3. The Dream of our Fathers

Author's Notes: Yes, I know I haven't updated in a while. Deal with it. No one ever said I was the most caring writer… But I am. I had a birthday (well, two) to deal with, and Christmas, and the new years. Sorry! But it is a good chapter with a nice little twist at the end. You'll like it, I know you will.

Firefly-Dreams: Squall is not cool in this story, he's evil man. Okay, let me explain something clearly for you, for this chapter. Squall was a good guy, but was Rinoa's Sorceress Knight. Rinoa had him kill Nida's girlfriend. Rinoa is evil. Squall and friends are now her Black SeeDs, who are trying to kill all White SeeDs, the good guys. Okay? Seifer is an important member of the White SeeDs, and this a major target for the Black SeeDs, as is Nida. And you HAVE told me you love this story… 3 times now…. And Dark is BAD in this fic… shakes head

IMPORTANT NOTE! The large chunk of this chapter that is in italics is a dream sequence!

Chapter 3: The Dreams of Our Fathers

"Welcome home Nida. It's been a while Fujin and Raijin. Dear Hyne, is that Seifer Almasy?" the female declared for all to hear.

"Yes, we bring you the prodigal SeeD!" Nida shouted back.

"Oh my, come quickly then. Miss Ellone will desire to see you," the brunette chuckled at Nida's antics…

"Good, I desire to see her as well," I said, cutting into the conversation as I pushed a feeling of recognition of this woman aside.

"Oh, but first, you should bathe and eat. The trip from Esthar is long and strenuous. And we've heard of what has happened to Ocean Midway and Timber Home. We were very worried about you two. Like we were about HIM back when THEY were prisoners in Galbidia."

Her aversion to the names of the Black SeeDs amused me, so I had to speak up, "You forget it always took three of them to beat me. And I had Nida there." Somehow my voice held it's youthful, cocky edge despite my fatigue.

"I don't forget Seifer; I remember well," the former Balamb Garden Instructor and Student Liaison said grimly, "Sad to think that you were kicked out. And yet it still might save us all."

"You give me too much credit Xu," I said after finally recognizing her. Gently I took her hand and kissed it.

"Hey, paws off, ya know? That's Nida's girl," Raijin said when she smiled softly as me and when Nida started to growl.

"No hard feelings?" I asked Nida while clapping him on the back. Just like the man to be able to move on after his fiancé's death all those years ago.

"We are engaged," my friend growled.

"Whoa, I have been away a long time…"

* * *

"_Do you, Squall Leonheart-Loire, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Laguna questions his son, keeping well to Squall's request to keep it short and sweet._

"_I do," the Ice Prince mumbles the words that condemn us all._

"_And do you, Rinoa Julia Heartily-Caraway, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

"_I do," her voice echoes throughout the room._

"_Then by the power vested in me by Kiros, I pronounce you husband and wife. Squall, you may kiss the bride."_

_The sight both sickens me and fills my heart with dread. Am I the only one that can see what is going on? Can no one else see her golden eyes filled with malice? Can his own father not see the claws she digs into him? Can even their best friends not see the glazed over look in his eyes? Even Nida and Xu, the only ones back at Garden that should be far more than wise enough to get it can't be this blind! Fujin and Raijin know, they saw me like that not too long ago. Even Sis can see it, but both she and Cid ignore it, clapping happily for the 'perfect couple'. Yet I see it clearly. Since that day that Matron died Rinoa's hair has grown far longer, and an irritating lisp is developing._

_The kiss is broken and everyone is standing, clapping for the two. All but me that is. I alone stand silent, exempt from this dark spell. The 'happy couple' passes me by, both looking hard at me. Laguna did wrong by pronouncing them man and wife. They are Sorceress and Knight. Still, Squall is aware, somewhere deep inside. Those eyes may be warm with joy, but I can see through that to the cold fear burning within. Squall is trapped, worse than I ever was, because this did not begin with promises of glory and fame, but with a feeling of responsibility. Now he is trapped in that, maybe even forever._

"_I'll save you from her spell Squall, as you saved me," I quietly promise to him._

"_**But you didn't and you are too late!"** a voice boomed out around me as everything turned to black and white, all but Squall and Rinoa's eyes. This is where memories blur into nightmares._

"_**You are weak Seifer, can't even keep one promise!" **Squall's voice screamed through my mind._

"_I'm trying," I plead, looking into the eyes of the phantom before me._

"_**You call THIS an attempt?!" **he shouted, the frozen image of Squall on his wedding day moving his hand in a cutting motion as everything turned black._

"_Please don't," I mumbled weakly, closing my eyes._

"_**Look Seifer. See what you have, and will, cause."**_

_Despite my fear I opened my eyes, only because my rival, my only real friend, demanded it. While I had seen it many times, the vision still haunted me. The world was red with blood, and upon the broken and decaying bodies of the people that had been at the wedding, or led the world, was **HER** castle. Before it stood the guardians clad in sin, black gripping every surface of their flesh. Selphie's cheerful face was cold, Zell's sky blue eyes glassy, Quistus's golden hair dull, Irvine's smug smile gone. All wore the same black leather uniform, their skin the same pale shade of illness, and their eyes dead. _

_Then there was Squall, standing apart from them, looking the same way he did in the days of the last Sorceress War, the same as when he defeated Ultimecia. Yet it was not Lion Heart in his hand. Instead there was the old Revolver, only because of Rinoa's sick humor. The lion etching and pendant on it were as much signs of his servitude as of the servitude of the only GFs he junctioned, Griever and Tiamat. The once great Lion was now a caged cat, waiting to strike. Already his blade was covered in crimson, and the reason was obvious. Before him lay ten new bodies, ones I hadn't seen in this nightmare before; My Mistress Edea, her husband Cid, Kiros, Ward, Nida, Fujin, Raijin, Xu, and to my horror, Laguna and Ellone. Yet, somehow I knew the blood on his blade was mine._

_My eyes moved down to my own body, and all strength fled my legs. The clothes I wore were not mine, but those of the Sorceress Knight I used to be. They were covered in blood, my blood arranged in my crimson cross insignia. Both from shock and my blood loss, I fell to my knees, close to my own death. Worst of all is those eyes, cold and sorrowful while Ultimecia/Rinoa watches this all._

"_Squall… Why?"

* * *

_

When I awoke my body jerked upright, my hands clawing at the sheets as a choked sob escaped my lips. For a few moments I sat there in my bed, allowing tears to streak down my face because of the recurring nightmare. Yes, the might Seifer Almasy can cry. Learned how to as a kid, but until these dreams came I had forgotten how to. Even in the near tropical heat of the Centra night I felt cold. Panic made my heart pound, and fear had drenched me in a cold sweat. Yet I'd woken up early from my nightmare. Normally it would not end until Ultimecia had me serving her.

The door of my room quickly opened and closed as I attempted to catch my breath. Once this realization his me, my hand slid under my pillows and brought forth a silver dagger. The person remained silent and still, unafraid of me. Thought the sound of the person's breath told me all I needed to know I waited for my eyes to adjust to the dim light and verify my heart's hope. When I finally grew used to the light I lowered the blade and replaced it under my pillow, mush to her silent relief.

"Ellone," I said after a few moments.

"Seifer," she replied, her voice soft and sweet.

"I was waiting for you to show up. You're good at keeping me waiting. Then again, is it best to keep ME waiting Sis?

"Don't call me that," Ellone sighed. She had changed drastically since the war started. She no longer wore her smile of innocence. The sweet girl had become a military resistance leader, and the change had been so complete on her. Now she wore a white SeeD uniform, and carried her own diamond edged Katals. Kiros had taught her to use them before he was captured. Now all she did was for the world and to try and regain her 'little brother'.

"Would you rather some nickname? How about Sweetie? I heard that is what your brother calls our loving sorceress…"

"Don't remind me… You wanted to talk?"

"Can't it wait?" I asked, pulling her down to sit by me on the bed.

"Only until dawn," her words mimicking Kiros's most commanding tone.

"Good, that is just as long as I need to sleep…" I chuckled and pulled her under the covers, "Night Elle."

"Night Seifer," Ellone chuckled and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I love you Sis," I whispered to my wife once she had fallen asleep in my arms.

Hyne, isn't the love between a man and the wife he rarely sees beautiful?


	4. Even Playing Ground

Author's Notes: I'm back. Don't you love me? You better. I've had a lot of stress lately, so be glad I even wrote a chapter. If I don't reply for a while I have a good reason, just don't ask. Okay? I'm not being very nice, so don't ask… I should find some pain killers, but I'm too lazy to… Now let me have my quiet.

Firefly-Dreams: Thanks for enjoying my dream sequence. I liked the odd Ellone/Seifer idea, it just seemed to fit. Glad it seemed sad, because that is what I was going for. I hope you cried… Not because it's mean, but because that is what I was going for. Enjoy.

Phoenix-of -the-darkness: Sorry, I can't kill her until the end hun… Weird though that you would reply to my fiction. A phoenix name replying to a story by a phoenix name… Oh, the omens in this.

Chapter 4: Even Playing Ground

Everyone jumped to attention as we entered the briefing room together the next morning. What an odd sight it must be for Nida, Xu, Fuu and Rai to see us like this. Where Ellone was one timid, she stood confidently before the White SeeD leaders, her Katals hanging from her sides. Now Elle really looked like her adoptive relatives of Squall and Laguna, just as brave and commanding. Beside the completely composed military woman I had to look odd. Years ago the cocky and arrogant Seifer Almasy had diminished because of the war. My hair, while short, was longer than it was in my teenage years and my normal smirk rarely graced my features. Then again, I still looked good in white and I managed to keep a healthy appearance through everything. With a nod from Ellone the assembled men and women relaxed and took their seats, all waiting to hear why the two most famous fugitives and two spies from Esthar were doing among their ranks.

Before I took my own seat and allowed Ellone to start with the briefing, I cleared my throat. "Before we give you numbers and strategies and all that stuff, I'd like to thank you all, and ask for a moment of silence for those who lost their lives for us, to ensure the success of the mission and to free the world."

The silence that I was rewarded with was so complete that I honestly feared that I had lost my hearing. It was as if someone had hit mute on the universal remote of life. Then someone began to hun, and all eyes turned to Nida. Though he was the youngest leader of the White SeeD resistance, he was also one of the most respected and beloved. More than I could ever be, he was truly the fitting replacement for the Squall of our past. I'm slightly jealous to say he turned more heads than I ever did, or Quistus and Rinoa could have. Like Xu, he had slender features, slightly exotic in their appearance. His sea-green eyes betrayed his Dollet heritage, but the darker hair and paler skin tone gave him the delicate look of a porcelain doll. With all of this was a feline sense of grace and balance and a body that was small and strong, yet reminiscent of a female's, just like Squall's had been. Yet what endeared him most to people was his brave heart, strong mind and musical voice that could charm even the Sirens to their deaths. The notes that came from him now were clear and sweet, an old Ballad of Hyne that had been written during the earliest documented war with a sorceress, long before the so called 'First Sorceress War' of my childhood.

Most present were moved to tears by the music, and even I shed my tears in response. Yet the sob that escaped Ellone's lips was what halted the song. Not once since Rinoa's ascent had Elle been known to cry, for at first she had Laguna, and then Kiros, and finally, me, to keep her strong. Something told me that her thoughts were upon her 'mother' Raine, and how the woman would have reacted has she lived to see this horrible day. Yet so much would be different then, and maybe worse. Who would time have chosen to step up then? It would not be the Lion, for he wouldn't have been around, and it wouldn't have been me. I was only strong because of Squall.

Once the tears had been shed the time had come for the real purpose. I move away to my seat, officially turning it all over to my wife. Ellone quickly regained her composure and cleared her throat.

"My fellow SeeD, the time has come for liberation," she said, her voice grave, "We will be free and the world will be righted. We will fight the Black SeeD and the Sorceress. We shall shape the future. We will be the generation that frees the Black SeeDs so that when time compression comes in the future, they will not be there to stop those who would rise up to clear the way for the heroes! Our children will not see oppression like ours!"

"But how?" Watts asked. Long ago he and Zone had joined the White SeeD to repay them for everything, and still they fought, even though they were closer to Rinoa than any other person that was both alive and free.

"We get an even playing ground," I cut in, once again standing, "For years all have questioned when I was going to make my move, and here is the answer!" With those words I threw Hyperion onto the table.

"One on all five Black SeeD?" Zone questioned.

"Two on five," Nida declared, tossing his staff onto the table and, by doing so, himself into the fight, "Seifer should not have to fight alone."

"Three," Xu said, lifting her sickles to the table. That I should have seen coming. She would not leave Nida to die.

"He's not goin' without us, ya know?" Raijin winced as Fujin kicked him under the table.

"Five on five," I announced triumphantly, "An even playing ground."

"Six on six," Ellone said to everyone's shock. She had taken her Katals in hand and held them loosely, "You forget about Ultimecia and I'll be damned if you leave me out of this."

I couldn't help but smile at this. Seems that we ALL have grown up. It is likely we'll die, but we will fight anyway. Now all we needed was a game plan and a prayer… Before this is over, all of us will be facing one of those Black SeeDs in combat. Ellone will probably face her brother, so I fear, and I Ultimecia. Xu will probably face Quistus, Fujin would meet Irvine, Nida against Selphie, and Raijin would have to take Zell on… Dear Hyne help us.


	5. White Knight

Author's Notes: Sorry this one is a little late. Recently I was out of town for the State Speech Tournament! WHOOT! This simply means that I am one of the best Impromptu speakers in the state in which I live. This is nice, because it was fun and I had time to write a lot. So, over a month later I have my latest chapter in Seeds: Darkness Versus Light. This chapter took the fic in a direction I was not expecting, and makes a little reference to a summon from Final Fantasy 10. Which is interesting, you know, because Seifer makes a reference to a 'video game I played in my youth', and makes you wonder if their fate might already have been predicted in a video game… But… I just like doing that. There is a bit more description this chapter, and the first real-time view of Ultimecia and Squall Leonheart. I hope, as always, that you like it. Please Review all. And Remember, Author's Notes are here to help you, so don't discard them so easily.

Firefly-Dreams: You're always here for me hun, and I appreciate it, so this chapter goes out to you. Things are going a bit better, but still, no asking. I am glad you got sad, because sometimes that is exactly what I am going for. This chapter is a bit more uplifting… And ends on the title of the chapter… Enjoy!

Chapter 5: The White Knight

"Ellone, this is a bad idea!" I said as she pushed a few more Hi-Potions into her pack and glared at me.

"I'm going Seifer, that is final," she said as she stood and shouldered her pack to test the weight.

There was no arguing with Ellone when she had made a decision, especially one like this, but I tried anyway, "We're not leaving until tomorrow… Just come back to bed."

"Seifer, please understand…"

I cut her off, "Ellone, I understand, more than you could ever understand. He was like a brother to us all. You may feel you have more right to him, but you share as much of his blood as I do, as any of us do. Squall was like your brother, but he was my brother, friend, rival and savior from the sorceresses. I am the only one that failed him, not you, not Laguna, not Rinoa. Only me, and I should be the only one held responsible for it. I do understand Ellone; it's you that needs to understand. I want to protect you because I love you."

My wife sighed and sat next to me on the bed, "Like you loved him?"

"Like I love him," I admitted.

"More than you love me?" she questioned.

"Does that matter?"

"Yes Seifer, it does. Very much so… But, not right now. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

While she fell asleep in my arms I thought of another brunette that meant the world to me, another I had held in these arms once upon a time. Yes, all those years ago I had loved him, and he was the reason I turned to the witches. My dream had been to be his knight, but I knew he'd never allow it. Years later, when I had learned of Ellone being his actual, legally adopted sister (and not some girl he had grown up with), I swore to protect her because Squall couldn't. Now just look at the corner I have backed myself into this time.

* * *

Xx Next Morning xX

"You Seifee, we have a gift for you!" Xu said from the other side of the small grassy park we'd set up in our Cetra base. The whole place was hidden in a man made cavern under the mountains on the island near where the White SeeDs of my teenaged years had hidden on their ship. This place was a marvel of modern technology. The ceilings of the caverns were covered with Estharian panels that holographically projected images of the sky at the given moment so we could feel like we were outdoors. Weather machines made rain and heat and cold, and we even had an artificial sun made by Esthar too. The whole place had been designed in the first year after the Time Compression defeat of Ultimecia, paid for by Laguna Loire and run by the secret head of the White SeeD, Kiros Seagul. On top of it all was a security and camouflage system superior to the one that even the President's shelter had ever had….

Xu waved Ellone and me over to where the rest of our small party was assembled for the trip first to the surface, and then into the heart of Ultimecia's lands. Nida and Raijin were talking in low voices while Fujin marked our progress and Xu juggled two boxes in one hand. Ellone smiled and ran over to the group, trying to keep the fake smile on her face. This gift would probably have been her idea, Xu just being the method of delivery and the others in on it somehow as well. When I finally reached them, Xu shoved the two boxes into my hands.

"Clothes?" I asked, knowing by the size and shape of the boxes that the gifts were probably clothes. I looked down at my immaculate SeeD uniform, "This isn't good enough for you guys?"

"Haven't you noticed that you are the only one in uniform?" Nida asked with a chuckle.

Sure enough my friend told the truth. Fujin and Raijin were dressed in things almost identical to the clothes they wore as teens in Garden, except now Fujin didn't have the eye patch and Raijin had an armguard on like her. Xu, who I had rarely seen out of uniform, was in her old Balamb instructor's uniform (Balamb was now a teaching institute for the Sorceress's fighters and thus had a new uniform system) with the minor change that she was wearing pants and hiking boots. Ellone had chosen a blue tank top and blue-jeans, avoiding her old shawl because of the Katals at her sides. Then there was Nida… Hyne, did his look ever shock me! Everything above the neck was good old Nida, but the rest was far from what I expected. The man had baggy black jeans on that reminded me of a darker version of the white SeeD uniform pants, a black tank top and leather trench coat. Odder still was the silver chains that seemingly bound him with a gothic appearance. It was like this creature in a video game I played in my youth, an aeon (much like our Guardian Forces) called Anima. Still, I knew those chains were more than just decorative, for they looked like they limited his movement greatly. Upon closer inspection I saw there were several key links on it, links that would snap with a flick of the wrist and free the chain around him for fighting. In a close battle he could probably use those things to tangle up an opponent's weapon, tie them up, or use them as a whip like Quistus did.

Yeah… Compared to them I am the suspicious looking one.

"So… You going to open it?" Fujin asked with a smile. Damn, she really is in on this too!

I sighed and untied the bow on top so I could open the box. For a moment I had been tempted to drop the thing when I saw what was in it, but my muscled betrayed me by tensing up to prevent that. Looking up at me was a pair of black jeans and a navy blue vest with a silver cross on it. These were my old clothes, the clothes of a sorceress knight, and the clothes of a SeeD candidate. Before I could question them, the second box was pulled away and Raijin was pushing me towards the nearest place to change.

Once in a stall of a shower room I had the chance to inspect the 'gift'. The last time I had worn these was to Edea's funeral. My hands lingered on the silky vest and soft, but stiff and strong, cotton pants. Once upon a time they embodied Seifer Almasy, both in good times and in bad. Now they were a fearful reminder of the past.

"Where did you guys get these?"

"You gave them to me and Fuu for safe keeping after Matron died, remember?" Raijin responded.

I nodded solemnly. That hadn't been the best day of my life. It was the day I joined the White SeeDs as a leader, not just a trainee.

"They still fit?"

"Perfectly Rai…"

"Here," he said, tossing a piece of white silk to me, a White SeeD headband, "Tie it around your right arm. We all got them on, ya know?"

I nodded again and tied the material around my bicep, enjoying the stark contrast to my dark clothes and tanned skin.

"Good. Now you're a proper SeeD, ya know?"

He was right about that. White SeeDs, even when in hiding, wore these to remember who they were and why they were fighting. With that done I tossed my uniform into a hamper in the corner, knowing it would be washed and hung in my room, and followed Raijin back 'outside'. The girls jumped back as we opened the door, all three smirking. Nida shook his head at me in a 'how could I keep them from spying' look before inspecting me. Xu gave me a once over as well and whistled in appreciation, much to Ellone and Nida's discomfort. That was when Fujin forced the other box I had seen into my hands. I had to admit that I was scared of what I might find…

Sure enough, there it was… White cotton lined with violet silk and with a large collar and crimson crosses on the sleeves. My old trench coat did have a new addition though, something I noted when I took it out to get a better look. There were marks of my rank visible on the collar and wrists of the coat, the symbol of Hyne which I was proud of marking me as the High Commander of SeeD. I was in too much shock to put it on, so I allowed the girls to take it and then Nida to help me into it. It was a familiar weight on my body and it only took a few moments to recognize that all these years without it had been more of a hindrance than a help with my fighting skills. Ellone tossed me Hyperion and with the same movement that I caught my blade, I slashed the air a few times. After a moment I pushed past them to the grassy field. Once out of their way I really let lose with a training exercise Squall and I had created and once done daily, an exercise that our weapons master had once said looked much like a dance, a dance of death.

When I finally stopped the exercise and looked toward my companions, I saw them standing there in awe. SeeDs had gathered around as well to watch me. Judging by their looked and the position of the artificial sun in our fake sky, I estimated that I'd been doing this for several hours… And I hadn't broken a sweat.

"Whoa…" was all the rather talkative Raijin could muster.

With a smirk I leaned Hyperion on my shoulder a winked, "You shouldn't drool like that Raijin, Fuu might thing you're leaving her for me!"

"Amazing," Nida said as he walked up, easily cutting off Raijin's near rant, "If you fought like that back during the war then we would have lost, without a doubt."

THAT comment was hardly comforting.

"After that I'm afraid to see what will happen when we give him the final thing!" Ellone chuckled.

Fujin walked over and forced something cold and metal into my freehand. With a not to her I knelt down and she placed the chain around my neck. Finally I stood and looked around.

"I guess," I said, running my fingers over the engraving of my choker, "that we are ready now."

Ellone smiled, "The Seifer Almasy the world know as a rebel is completely gone now… Replaced by our own Knight… The White Knight."

I smirked at the comment, she was right. It wasn't a matter of SeeD versus SeeD anymore, not for me. Though I was still SeeD, the battle would now be Knight versus Knight, and ultimately, Knight versus Sorceress. A battle of Darkness versus Light…

* * *

"You let thosse Kurssed SseeD get away," she hissed at my comrades, "And look at what hass happened now!"

The sorceress glared at the three bowing before her and to the glass orb floating before her. Though her magic could show them, it could not tell her where they were. Rinoa believed it was because of Ellone and Seifer's innate magics, but it was in truth my own power that protected them. Where was the fun in the hunt if I knew where they were? Of course, it often got the others punished, but like I cared.

"Sskwall," she said, turning to regard me.

"Yes m'lady?" I asked as I stepped from my place beside her so she could look at me at her leisure.

"Sslay them all," she hissed out, "Take Irvine with you. He iss reliable."

"Yes m'lady," I growled. Ultimecia had taken too much of a liking to Irvine for my tastes.

I took one last look at the image of Seifer practicing our routine, fully clothed in his old clothes. He paused a moment and looked up at whatever sky he was under, as if he knew that he was being watched. My opposite touched the chocker that outwardly bore his name. Long ago I had given that to him for his birthday. He was why we were fighting. Seifer, do you know I love you? When he paused again and touched the underside of the choker, I knew he did, more so than I loved Ultimecia. The words engraved there told our fate… 'My White Knight'.


	6. HawkEye, Lion Paw and Dragon Heart

Author's Notes: Yeah, I'm back. Been focused on a lot of fics recently. Hope you like this chapter. More interesting one this time. Please enjoy.

Firefly-Dreams: Yes, Goth Nida. I've been trying all styles of Nida. Currently, in this one RP thing, he's a depressed guy because no one notices him, and he dresses like Corin from Angels of Hyne. God I love My Nida(s). The whole reason why Squall turned evil will not be completely known until the very last chapter, which is still a bit away. You will have to wait though. This chapter shows a new level of contact between Squall and Seifer and introduces two of my favorite summons… (I'm serious here. I wanna get a small tattoo on my shoulder that has Griever and Tiamat coming out from behind Shiva and Phoenix rising above her and the great serpent Forsaken curling around them all…. YAY!)

Chapter 6: Hawk-Eye, Lion Paw and Dragon Heart

Xu and Ellone's first action upon reaching the open air was to take a deep breath and look around. Neither one of them had been outside of the base for years. But that was the sacrifice we made in becoming SeeD. Some would ay it wasn't worth it, but they don't see what we see. They don't know everything about Ultimecia and what she does to people. We are plagued with that knowledge.

"Have you ever thought that hiding out within ten miles of the Centra Castle is really smart?" Raijin said as he came up to me.

"Ever heard of the mouse hiding under the cat's nose?" Nida questioned, his chains jingling softly as he moved.

"This is, strategically, the ideal place. She knows we are somewhere in these islands, but where is beyond her knowledge," Xu said, finally focusing.

My attention was caught before I could comment to them. Something was catching the sunlight in those hills nearby. Somewhere, deep inside, this felt like a familiar scenario…. Yes, the parade, a sniper in near plain sight. Irvine and Squall are there in the hills. I looked around frantically, who would their target be? Well, the answer was simple, who do I protect? Ellone!

It all happened rather suddenly, and it definitely shook the others up. The shot rang out and before they could even react, I was standing before Ellone, gunblade raised to protect us both from the bullet. Unfortunately Irvine was a good shot, and the bullet passed right through one of the three holes the size of a quarter in my blade and cut across my cheek. I felt a healing breeze caress my cheek and heal the wound, though leaving a faint and shallow scar. Next thing we saw was a large lion bounding over the hill towards us and the last figure we wanted to see was riding upon it. Xu and Nida began casting supportive spells like haste and shell upon us.

"Run," I hissed at them. "Run guys. Don't wait for me and don't look back. Just get the fuck out of here."

The others nodded and my eyes met Nida's for a moment. I was turning the others over to him, and I prayed that Nida would not fail me. I was left alone to face the one we were not ready to face yet. Griever stopped a few yards away from me and the Dark Knight leapt from his back. Just like all the other times we met, I refused to back down. Sure, a strategic fall to the rear was acceptable, but not a retreat.

"Well, well, do we have ourselves a SeeD straying from its Garden?" he asked in that flawless tenor that used to drive me mad with desire.

"It's better to be a Stray SeeD than the bad apple that ruined the bunch," I countered.

"That used to be your title before you betrayed our mistress," he said as he walked towards me. The Revolver gleamed in his hands and the chains and belts around his body rang beautiful tones in the crisp air.

"Rather ironic that you serve her when you have, and will, kill her."

"Brave words Almasy," Squall said before extending his hands toward me, open and peaceful, "Join us Seifer, and you can have everything you've ever dreamed off.

"Yeah right, just like last time?" I laughed. Still, it was a tempting offer, but I reinforced the response by flipping him off and raising Hyperion defensively. He had never defeated me in a one on one duel. Then again, I've never fought him like this. A smirk graced Squall's features, one much like my own cocky smirk. Fire flashed in his eyes the moment before another Guardian Force appeared behind him, the dragon Tiamat.

"Fair fight Almasy?"

"Have our fights ever been fair Leonheart?

"Good point."

Finally Squall stood just a stone throw away from me, Revolver raised to smack against the tip of Hyperion. In his other gloved hand an orb of darkness was forming. I could hear a raspy laugh from the newly arrived dragon. As the orb grew larger there was a slightly worried sound from the great lion Guardian.

_"You are not junctioned Squall, this is foolish. Let us handle this one,"_ Griever purred.

"I can deal with this traitor," Squall said as the orb exploded outward, spreading around us and sealing us from the rest of the world. Just he and I now, in this dark dome… Shit.

He smiled and lashed out at me, his movements so fast that I was nearly caught off guard. Quickly I was put on the defensive, but soon it became an equal fight, and we were as equally matched as ever. Until he went and surprised me…

"Why did you marry Ellone?" has asked as he slashed at my legs.

I barely jumped over the blade, more surprised by the perfectly composed and energy filled voice than by the question. "I love her and she needs me."

Squall laughed and span, bringing his gunblade up to my neck, something I narrowly avoided. "Very funny Seifer. You only wanted her because you couldn't have me."

"Don't think so highly of yourself," I hissed, suddenly getting the upper hand in the battle.

The male stopped, froze suddenly in the middle of one of my attacks, my blade aimed to cut into his stomach. I couldn't help but turn the blade just in time, just enough so the flat of the blade hit him instead. Squall fell to his knees, smirk still in place. There was no blood on him, thank Hyne. Still, he would get a bad bruise soon.

"See Seifer? You still care about me. You always did." And with his words, the dome faded. I didn't wait for him to say anything else, I just ran with all my might.

"Farewell," he whispered as Irvine ran up to him… But I didn't hear it at all. I had fallen, a tranq-dart buried deep in my shoulder.


	7. A Narrow Escape

Author's Notes: Another month, another chapter. Sorry this is going slow. I've been trying to finish another fiction and threw myself into it almost completely. But that doesn't explain me not typing and updating… That CAN be explained though. I'm in the process of getting situated at a new RP site that I'm going to enjoy, so I've been reworking character profiles of Nida, Corin, and a baddie that I keep in my back pocket. Also, The Electronic Entertainment Expo is this week, so I've been vegging out on info about the new PS3, drooling over the FFVII Technical Demo, doing a 'press' report for another site I am on to keep all our foreign members up to date on the great gaming info, and sucking up every little piece of Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children information that I can get a hold of. So… I am finally typing this update that has been lying around since last month… Don't hurt me! Just read it.

Firefly-Dreams: It's all in my head, like VERY many things. Including my latest Nida style for this new site… pretty much a rip off of Corin from Angel's of Hyne… But when you give him blue instead of red and a serpent instead of phoenix, it's a very sexy combo… If I ever can, I want to be rich and famous and have my own line of leather trench coats. Of course, I'll sell them with Square's help or permission. For example… The black trench coats will have one of Hades, Diablos, Griever, Odin, Gilgamesh or Anima. Red would have Ifrit and Phoenix. Pale blue would be Shiva, sea blue Leviathan and dark blue Eden… It would be cool. Except there wouldn't be one for Knights of the Round from VII… It would take up TOO much room.

But, getting back to the point, there will be other cool things in this chapter, including an infa-space, the picture Vivirandum, Ultimecia, a holo-boat, and a very disheveled Nida…. Though NOT in that order loves.

Chapter 7: A Narrow Escape (or) Dementia Love

When I awoke it was so dark around me that I could have sworn someone cast Blind on me. Both my back and neck were killing me due to the steel slab I had apparently slept on. So, this was it, I was finally a prisoner of Ultimecia. Damn that cowboy for using tranq darts! If I ever get my hands on him…

"Seifer, you up yet man?" a familiar voice asked from the shadows, "Elle is worried about you."

The sound of Nida's voice quickly cleared away my doubts. Ultimecia would never put us in earshot of each other.

"Where are we and what in Hyne's sweet name happened?"

Nida's chuckle echoed around us, "Yes! Now Fuu owes me ten gil."

"What? Why?"

"I bet her that those would be your first words upon waking. She thought you'd swear!"

"You fucking bet on me!"

"Yeah, but we bet on a lot of things. So, to answer your first question, we're on the Gelinka, headed to Fisherman's Horizon. No where better to start a revolution, right?"

I nodded in agreement before realizing he couldn't see it. FH was the last free place in the world. Ultimecia was either unconcerned by the small town, or her knight had convinced her it was unimportant. Mayo Dobe died a long time ago, and so did their pacifistic attitudes. Ninety percent of the population was secretly involved in the White SeeD or another freedom group.

"And as to what happened… Dart filled with two whole pouches of sleeping powder. Seems Irvine REALLY didn't want you waking up anytime soon. Took three remedies and an Esuna to flush it all from your system."

"How did I escape Nida?" I growled, knowing he was avoiding the question.

There was a slight surge of magical energy as Nida directed a weak Thunder spell to disperse in the air, the static fixing whatever short-circuit he had inflicted on the lights. When I got a look at Nida in the restored light, my heart went out to him. The SeeD's black clothes were far from their usually perfect state, his eyes were blood shot, and his hair was ruffled in a Chickenwuss manner. It was as if he hadn't slept in three days, which is likely if I really had that much sleeping powder in my system.

"I came back for you," he said softly, knowing very well that I would be mad. "Squall was right there, so I cast Holy on him and carried you back to the boat."

"You wasted your only Holy spell to do that for me? You're a fucking nimrod, and very insane Nida."

"I get it from you Seif," he said with a yawn.

"Have you slept since then?"

"Oh come on Seifer, don't try to guilt me."

"Go to bed Nida. I'll find the others. I'm sure they can handle me."

The man smiled and gave in; sitting back in the large comfortable chair he had been perched on the edge of. With a grin I turned towards the door of the cramped room, grabbing my trench coat from the hook as I opened the door.

"Seifer… Were you having a nightmare?" he asked suddenly, "You were thrashing around for a bit, begging to be left alone."

I blanched. Images of the recurring nightmare came to mind. None of them knew about it.

"Not that I remember Nida," I said before leaving the cabin behind.

Outside the air was fresh and sprinkled with the scent of brine and a faint mist was on the wind. The evening was beautiful, the sea flowing calm and dark. Through the occasional ripples of color that gave sign of the holographic field around us, I could see the deep navy sky, a sheet of fine satin sprinkled with confectioners' sugar stars. Most people don't realize how many stars there are until they get a chance to be on the open seas like this. The boat's pave was slow, plodding, and masked in its movements before of this and the holoprojector which rendered the creamy foam the bow kicked up into nothing in seconds. Out here, on the sea, I feel like my life is meaningless, miniscule, and unimportant to anyone but me. Of course, it also brings up memories…

"Seifer?" I heard whispered in doubt before someone hugged me from behind.

"Hey Elle," I responded, covering her hands with my own as she snuggled close to me.

"We thought you were going to die."

"Me too," I whispered to myself, "Me too Elle."

* * *

"How did he get away!" she demanded, her fists pounding against the twisted black stone of the throne she had chosen for herself in this time. 

"Nomura used forbidden magic, distracted me," my answer came as calm, cool and composed as ever.

"He took a Holy right to the face," Irvine added, obviously impressed and angry at my survival and lack of harm.

"You kould have kountered or reflected it Skwall!"

"I was caught off guard."

"Don't let it happened again! You are dismissed."

I gave a minor bow of the head before turning and leaving the throne room for my own room. I knew she'd keep Kinneas with her, she only used me now. She was tired of me. Slowly I walked the long bridge to the clock tower. Really, it's hard for even me to believe that so many years ago I walked this very path with my friends, traveling to slay my wife and sorceress. Still, the past is in the future, right? It wasn't time to worry about that.

I was tired after three days of hunting for the escaped SeeDs with Irvine, and rather than walk all the way back to my suite, I opened a rip in time with my magic I bore as Ultimecia's servant. After being swallowed by the darkness of the portal, a magic as dark and cold as my heart, I was deposited in the middle of the gallery by the spell. Behind the many pictures are portals to our rooms. The others have their own lavish homes in various countries and cities they rule. Irvine has an eccentric mansion, the one that belonged to General Caraway once, and ruled Galbidia. Zell had his haven in the familiar landscape near Balamb. Selphie called Trabia home, ruling her Garden with an iron fist. And he newly populated Centra, and other islands, were Quistus's domain.

Now, while Esthar and my birthplace of Winhill were mine to control, I lived in neither. My room was special, a dome called infa-space. When I entered it, it changed to suit my needs. Sometimes it was my childhood home of Winhill, sometimes the orphanage, other times Garden, or sheer darkness, but the room was always what I needed. Except for this time. When I entered my room (the portal for which was fittingly behind the painting Vivirandum, the Garden) I entered a field of flowers, my 'friends' minus Irvine and Rinoa, jumping out and shouting surprise.

"…"

"Happy Birthday!" Zell shouted, punching the air.

"If I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times. I. DON'T. CELEBRATE. BIRTHDAYS!" I punctuated each of the first three words with a hard glare at a different person. The final one was accompanied by a slashing movement of my hand, causing the infa-space to react to my rare emotions, causing the flowers to rot and the place to transform to look like the Time Compression world I have and would be lost in, where Rinoa 'saved' me and sealed the spells over me to make me her knight to the fullest. The others looked at me in shock, then at our surroundings.

"Shesh Squall, don't be so uptight!" Selphie laughed.

Well, let's see. My friends are slaves to my wife, my sister loathes me, my other friends that are free hurt me, and Seifer isn't even around. Uptight is the nicest way to put it.

"Get out," I growled through clenched teeth. They quickly obeyed, fleeing my presence and my room, changing its appearance to one I preferred, the dorm I had shared with Seifer back at Balamb Garden. My memories of a birthday years ago created a scene around me, conjuring up Seifer on the couch, eating some cake the cafeteria lady had sent up for me. Those ladies sent everyone cake on their birthdays. We'd both ended up in my bed that night… Hyne, I miss Seifer.

"Seifer, you better figure out something quick… I hate it here!"


	8. Hyne's Truth

Author's Notes: I want Rain! Rain stupid sky!

Chapter 8: Hyne's Truth

Fisherman's Horizon was dark, silent and seemingly empty. None walked the streets at night, none were brave enough. Even here there was fear, so everything happened in silence and shadows. Including, that is, our entrance to this city. Nida and Xu led us through the dead streets to our safe house: a bunker under the 'Mayor's House'. It is ironic that only a month ago we hid there after Ocean Midway was raided by the Black SeeD.

While my mind was distracted by the trek, my heart was twisting in pain. The sun was peeking over the horizon and heralding the arrival of a day of dread… Squall Leonheart's birthday. The anniversary of Ultimecia's conquest was also today, as was the anniversary secretly shared by Squall and myself.

We were soon 'safe' in the bunker, each in a different but small room. Thank Hyne for the small things like forced privacy. He will come tonight. I have no doubt about it. Many years ago, on this day, my views on Squall changed. To this day I fight because of what happened the. And maybe it is the cause of this whole damn situation.

2 years prior to the Game

Cake! Cake left unattended! Cake left unattended plus Seifer missing lunch for the Fire Cavern exam equals happiness! I grabbed the sugary confection, plopped down on the couch, and began to eat. Honestly, I didn't realize what the piece of cake meant until someone cleared their throat and I felt a familiar, albeit icy, gaze. Shit, it was the Ice Princess's Birthday!

"Yo Ice Princess. This is some good cake!" I said, fitting my normal arrogant smirk into place.

"Whatever," he declared in his evasive way before stalking off to his bed room, the trademark Leonheart scowl in its place.

"Damnit," I mumble. He can make me feel guilty without even trying. How could I forget that today was his birthday?

Knowing that Squall wasn't going to do anything, I chose to hunt him down, following the icy lion into his lair. Just like him, his room is bland, emotionless, and yet so appealing to me in everyway. Figures that the school bully has a soft spot for his total opposite.

"Squall, I'm sorry I ate your cake," I said once he'd finally opened his door to spare it further punishment from my fist. While his facial expression remained the same, his eyes revealed shock. Well, to someone who knows him like I do it did.

"So, you're fifteen now…" I said as he went back to work on his latest project for the uptight Instructor Aki.

"So?" he asked, voice cold and yet still sweet to me.

"Squall, how long have we been going out?" I asked.

"A year today," he said, blushing. Only I can make him blush like that.

"This is my longest relationship ever Squally-boy," I started, "But when was the last time I said I loved you?"

The blush became deeper, "You haven't."

"Well then, no better time than the present. I love you Squall, no matter what. I never want to let you down or hurt you."

"Then don't," he said logically. Hyne, sometimes when he says stuff like that I just feel like smacking him upside the head.

"But I have to, you know that. But it's only an act. They would kick us both out if they knew. So we have to be rivals. But you gotta tell me when I hurt you…"

"Seifer," he started by cutting me off, but I cut him off in return.

"I know that forgetting your birthday and eating your cake hurt you lovely. From now on, just say something, okay? I promise that I'll stop if you say something."

I never should have made that promise. Squall tried to use it when I was dating Rinoa, when we broke up, when I joined Edea, when I tortured him… And I didn't stop! I hurt him, broke him and left him for the Sorceress Bitch! Damnit Seifer!

"Yes, Damnit Seifer," a soft voice came in the darkness, "You created me, created her."

"And you haunt me with that fact every night dear spirit."

"Spirit? You think you hallucinate me Seifer?"

"Each and every night," I confirmed as his pale figure stepped forward, "But you know that."

"I did not know this or I would have manipulated it for my mistress," he responded.

"Squall?" I questioned, half angry, half on edge, and what the hell, half relieved that he was actually here, and not just the image that constantly haunted me.

"In the flesh," he chuckled, moving to wrap his arms around me in a familiar way. As much as I wanted the touch of my former lover, I pushed him away.

"I'm married you know…" I said.

"To my sister. Because Rinoa had me. Because you wanted me, but you couldn't have me."

"Then why are you here? And on your birthday no less?" I could sense that this was important.

"I want you to stop her Seifer," he whispered, sitting beside me and I leaned against him. He was always the stronger one in the end.

"I'm trying Squall," I said, wrapping my arms around his waist, "But I'm not going to fight you."

"You will have to Seifer," he said, standing again and opening a dark portal, "You'll have to earn me lovely…"

With that, my dark angel was gone.


	9. The Plan

Author's Notes: Hey, no reviews to reply to. Oh well. The story is finished in my notebook, which means that I can finish this up right away and thus finish Perfection.

Chapter 9: The Plan

Dawn came again, a blessing really, because we never knew if it would. One can never tell with Ultimecia around. She could suddenly decide that the sun no longer suited her, much like she did with any Seed but her Black SeeDs so many years ago. Still, the conversation with Squall last night reassured me slightly. Somewhere inside he is fighting her. He obviously knows where we are, and yet most of the time we are safe. And most of all, he wants me to save him.

When I see the others I do not tell them about the encounter, not even my wife, his sister. But I will tell them of the inspiration that has reached me in the aftermath, how we will win. Well, how we will free the Black SeeDs so that their teenaged selves don't run into them in the castle and ruin time, or far worse, lose to them.

I alone am awake when the sun rises, and I do not hate that fact. It gives me time to perfect my plan. Something grand that will distract the sorceress.

At breakfast's end I clear my throat and the other five look hard at me. This plan relies on them and their willingness to give their lives for others. Ellone looks hurt; I've been avoiding her so far. Fuu and Rai have a look of understanding. They know more than I ever tell them. Xu looks slightly confused, and Nida, my best friend, grave.

"You know how you are getting in, don't you?" Nida asked.

"Yes," I responded.

"And it involves putting ourselves at risk…" Fuu chose to help Nida along.

"Affirmative again."

Silence and then from Raijin, "So, small chance of success, certain death, blindly following Seifer's insane orders… What are we waiting for, ya know?"

Ellone looked shocked when ever Xu nodded in agreement. "Is this why I'm never given briefings on the missions of you five?"

"Very likely love," Nida teased.

"So… What is this plan?" Oh my dear Xu was always a tactical wizard.

"A five pronged attack," I declared with a smirk. Quickly I whipped out a map. "We split into six groups. Xu, you will get the SeeDs you can and take out Balamb with the help of the natives. Nida, I'll need you to take Trabia as swiftly as possible. Rai, you've got Galbidia, and Fuu, I leave Esthar in your hands. Ellone will take the remaining forces, including those here in FH to attack in Cetra and do what she can to help you all as well."

"And you Seifer?" Nida asked.

"I am going to get Squall," I said, appreciating the looks of concern.

"Seifer," Ellone whispered, "You can't not alone."

"I must. Guys, if you pull her attention multiple ways at once, we could possibly break her control over Squall and the others."

Silence met my words. 

"Please, we must do this, or we might never win."


	10. The Rivalry Fulfilled

Author's Notes: Going for finishing the whole thing in one night! The Italics are memories running through the mind of the character. I hope they are familiar, since they are from chapter 8!

Chapter 10: The Rivalry Fulfilled

Because I am going into the castle, alone, Nida forbade me the use of a communications system. The radio waves would give Squall a method of finding me before I wanted to be found. So, here I am, no contact with my friends, and with only the icy Shiva to my name summon wise. Shit, why exactly did I want to do this again? Oh yeah, save Squall and them, but mainly Squall. Sure, the others were family to me and all, but Squall was… was… Well, he just was okay? I had promised. I owed him his freedom.

With a sigh I allowed my left hand to reach out, searching for a purchase on the stone walls. For thirty minutes I have been climbing, gunblade strapped to my back. Still, I was only halfway up the wall of the castle, and no where near halfway to the final goal. I was glad now that rock climbing was a required subject for a SeeD cadet, because I would have died already without it. Finally my hand grips a ledge, and I succeed in pulling myself up through a window. And no sooner am I through the window than a blade is pressed to my neck. Not just any blade, but the familiar gunblade of my rival.

"Well, well," Squall practically purred, "What have we here? A wayward SeeD? Surely this isn't all they are sending against me. Maybe they were a little too cocky with their plan."

My green eyes looked up to meet the cloudy sapphires that demanded my attention. Though the look in his eyes is not as clear as the look of last night, it was far healthier than the look that haunted me from the wedding so many years before. Somehow over the years he has broken the spell on him to some degree during the hours she was most aware of him. Maybe with every year he became stronger, and freer.

"I got in, didn't I?" I spoke with a sneer.

"You won't live to celebrate that Almasy," he spoke, the tip of the blade pressing against my neck.

"Normally I am the one underestimating you Squall, It was sad to see that even in our recent fight you needed the help of cowboy to beat me."

"You are wrong Seifer," Squall hissed, his blade dropping to the choker at my neck. I knew instantly that he intended to cut it off, and I refused to accept that. The Squall I loved had given it to me and I wouldn't let this Sorceress Knight take that from me!

Before I knew what I was doing I had grabbed the gunblade from my back. Carefully I kicked out at him, knocking the unprepared Black SeeD away from me. Quickly I rose and brought Hyperion up to the defensive.

"I do not want to fight you Squall," I hissed, "I promised not to hurt you!"

* * *

I had been tracking his movements up the side of the wall for a while now. It was quite easy to do at first, watching the perfect golden strands falling in emotional eyes. But every inch closer he drew the more I became aware of Ultimecia pushing in on my mind. Then, by the time he climbed into the room I was barely in control of myself. I leveled Revolver at his throat before he could react.

"Well, well," Rinoa purred through my lips, "What have we here? A wayward SeeD? Surely this isn't all they are sending against me. Maybe they were a little too cocky with their plan."

After a short moment he countered with, "I got in, didn't I?"

"You won't live to celebrate that Almasy," she said with my body, forcing me to press the tip of the blade harder against Seifer's neck. I could actually see blood welling up around the tip.

"Normally I am the one underestimating you Squall. It was sad to see that even in our recent fight you needed the help of cowboy to beat me."

"You are wrong," I hissed out, this time my words were my own. I didn't need anyone and it wasn't me underestimating him. Yet because of this anger I did not notice that Rinoa had forced my blade to Seifer's choker. I knew now that I was in a bit of trouble. Only Seifer and I knew the true meaning of the thing. Of his position as White Knight.

I couldn't even follow his movements with my eyes. All I knew was that suddenly I was stepping away with a sharp pain in my leg and his Hyperion was raised defensively before him.

"I do not want to fight you Squall," his voice cut through my mind. "I promised not to hurt you."

Suddenly the fury driving me to fight him was all my own fury. He left me for Rinoa, he left me for Edea, and he left me for Ultimecia. He tortured me, he fought me, he called me name and he let me become this and he was saying that he promised not to hurt me? I swung Revolver at his head, intending to destroy those lying lips forever, but my gunblade sung out when it contacted with Hyperion. In a matter of moments it degraded into a full blown duel. My strikes were started by my anger and strengthened by Rinoa's fury. Seifer was quickly put completely on defense. It only took a few heartbeats before Seifer was unarmed and my blade had drawn blood from Seifer's arm.

"Well, looks like you are the better fighter," Seifer groaned in pain.

"You've lost your fighting spirit Seifer," I accused him angrily. "You didn't even try to hurt me!"

"I promised I wouldn't, because I love you Squall."

_'But when was the last time I said I loved you?'_ words, of his, over two decades old, came to my mind.

"You don't love me!" my response came at the same instant my memory provided my answer from years ago.

_'You haven't.'_

"I never wanted to hurt you Squall, and I didn't let you know that enough. I failed you. And I never wanted that! I do love you!"

_'Well then, no better time than the present. I love you Squall, no matter what. I never want to let you down or hurt you.'_

_'Then don't,'_ echoed in my mind, but the past is dead.

"Then don't," I agreed with the voice.

"But I have to Squall. I never will stop loving you." And with that he pressed closer to me, and I raised the gunblade between us. The man's neck was now against my blade.

_'But I have to, you know that. But it's only an act. They would kick us both out if they knew. So we have to be rivals… But you've gotta tell me when I hurt you.'_

He looked as if he was about to take another step forward, force his neck open upon my blade. I wanted to pull away, but Rinoa would not allow it.

"Seifer," I spoke, trying to be icy but failing.

_'Seifer,'_ came my memory.

The voice from the past was cut off by his voice from the past, _'I know that forgetting your birthday and eating your cake hurt you lovely… From now on, just say something okay? I promise I'll stop…"_

His foot finally hit the floor, everything in slow motion. Blood against touched the Revolver and all I could do was throw the thing aside. There was a look of relief and shock on his face. Seifer had been risking a lot on that movement, and my habit of overthinking.

"Damnit Seifer," I gasped, looking at the discarded weapon.

"I had to Squall," he mumbled, "Fate says so. You aren't supposed to be here when the past comes. Griever and Tiamat are meant to be free."

He was right, and I knew it, but Ultimecia was still in my head.

"Cast her Guardians out and you will be free," Seifer pleaded.

It took a lot to cast the two out of my mind. They did not want to leave, and Ultimecia, my Rinoa, did not want it either. When I achieved this goal I almost collapsed from the strain.

"One last thing, we must break her claim on you Squall."

No, I could not handle that. The pain of severing this bond would kill me.

"You have to. And I'm sorry, but it is going to hurt. But once this is over we will be able to get the others and stop the Black SeeD…"

And then it would be over…


	11. Epilogue

Author's Notes: Are your inboxes bursting with all the updatey goodness yet? I hope so! Because this is the ending people!

Epilogue: Paradox

We stood together on a ridge, looking out over the pains towards Ultimecia's castle. It had been a year since the Black SeeD were released, and today they told of a familiar tremble. Time Compression had struck an hour ago. Now we watched as the past moved to save us. Not that far from here is the White SeeD training ground, where the others celebrate the pending fall of the Sorceress.

"Were you ever in there before the day you came for me?"

"No. I watched you from a distance. In fact, I can see me over there, on that hill."

A smile and then we look towards the gleam of gold and steel.

"I noticed us here… That is how I knew I would save you."

Another smile and then a kiss.

"Hey, I aged pretty well."

Laughter and an elbow in the ribs.

"Seifer man!" came Nida's voice behind us. "Party time!"

Squall left first, leaving Seifer for a moment to stare at his past. For a second emerald green met emerald green across the distance before the future left the past to his present.

* * *

LotP: I hoped you really enjoyed the story and I WOULD appreciate some final reviews all.  
Seifer: Yeah. Review and tell her you hated it so she never makes me marry Ellone again!  
LotP: How did you get out of that closet? 


End file.
